


Beast 03

by boli_hh



Series: 《Beast》 [3]
Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 04:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boli_hh/pseuds/boli_hh
Summary: *黑道设定*微sm，s0m1不吃设定不要点进来球球了，本章有调教，请注意避雷。阅读需谨慎





	Beast 03

03  
李赫宰跟在李东海身后关上家门，转过身举起双手到身前，手指自然弯曲十分乖顺。李东海偏过头看着他，脸上表情阴晴不定看不出心情如何。李赫宰紧张的喉结滑动几下，抿嘴不语等他开口，思索着是不是自己主动做点什么能让这人心情好一些。  
李东海打量他半天突然笑了，压下抬到半空的手臂单手扯上他的领带，他刻意把动作放慢，像在拆什么精美礼物的包装盒。李赫宰微微低头就能瞥见胸前不慌不忙解领带的手，他没忍住，轻轻亲了一下手背。  
嘴唇和手背接触的同时领带被扯下，嘴唇只将将擦过皮肤的边儿。李东海嘴角噙着笑望他，手上的领带缠绕几圈抬起，李赫宰眨眨眼，看见李东海嘴角上扬时露出的牙尖儿，然后视线被覆盖遮挡。  
视觉被遮住以后听觉变得灵敏多了，他能听见空气中有些粗重的呼吸，但是分不清是谁的。李东海牵起他的一只手向里屋移动，李赫宰被他带着踉跄两步找回重心，跟着他牵着自己的方向走。他完全不担心自己会摔倒，他知道李东海绝对会安全的把他引到该去的地方，他全然信任的样子倒是把一直吃飞醋生闷气的人哄好了一点。  
李赫宰被遮住眼睛没看到人突然露出一丝狡黠的笑容，李东海手上用力向前一扯又突然松开，他来不及反应顺着惯力直接向后倒去。

“啊！———”

失控感吓得他条件反射失声喊叫，失去视觉之后肢体反应也变得迟钝，只能傻傻的顺着力量后仰。李东海快速挪过去从背后把他接住，李赫宰落在他怀里的时候嘴巴还因为吃惊大张着，李东海顺势亲了一口才把人扶起来。

“我又不会真的让你摔到。”

那双手臂待他站稳后就立刻离开，李赫宰心有余悸的定了定神，手臂向前伸过去摸索几下落空。他什么都看不到，视觉被遮挡后整个人像被抽光了力气，不安又惶然。  
“海海…”

“我在这呢，没事。”李东海握住那双手，牵着他继续走。他喜欢这种被李赫宰依赖和需要的感觉，只有把人牢牢抓在自己手里的时候才有已经拥有的实感，他想更多的掌握他，如果能钻进他脑海中控制他一定会去做的。  
李赫宰明白自己今天把人惹恼了，李东海最讨厌他人前八面玲珑圆滑处世，其实明明他自己也知道是无可奈何的事。李赫宰感觉自己被牵着走进房间心底叹气，分明就是个胡乱耍脾气的任性小孩，还爱逞强。  
李东海没他想的那么多，他一想起那个女人的目光一直黏在李赫宰身上就没来由的烦躁，联想到这人在外抛头露面次数那么多，保不齐有多少人都是抱着这种心思的。李赫宰还管着黑道上的生意，谈生意多数在那些桃色场所，各形各色男男女女少不了左拥右抱的时候。他想到这些更嫉妒的眼红，李赫宰是他一个人的，不要说妄想，连看一眼他都恨不得把那人的眼球挖走。  
不过即使你们都以为自己能有机会靠近他又怎样，他只仰望我，只遵从我一人。

 

黑色的皮革项圈上还带着一圈铆钉装饰，“啪嗒”一声清脆的声响后扣在他脖颈上。李赫宰蓦地加重呼吸，他已经有一段时间没有戴过这玩意了，要说在外面如果有一个人对他不敬他都会毫不犹豫地解决那个人，偏偏李东海让他戴上这种有些屈辱的东西他反而还觉得兴奋。  
李东海把他的双手固定到一起以后才扯下他眼上覆盖的领带，李赫宰缓缓睁开眼眨了眨适应光线，他看见李东海晃了晃手里的东西撅起嘴，一脸无辜。  
“我想要你戴这个。”

……  
李赫宰盯着他手里的东西微微皱眉，不过李东海也没想等他的回答，他一贯这样想做什么就要做什么。李赫宰回来衣服都没来得及脱，出门的正装还规规整整穿在身上。那双小手虚贴着布料抚摸几下却没按照他意想之中那样解开皮带，只是拉下裤子的拉链，连最上面的扣子都没解。  
裤子下遮挡的东西早已经半硬着渴望抚摸，李东海的手小又软，钻进拉链内挑逗几下，一把扯下内裤边儿将那根掏出来。已经硬挺的性器勉强撑开拉链的开口露出，金属拉链的齿痕又凉又硬，摩擦着滚烫的柱身。  
李赫宰梗起脖子瞄着他的动作，胸口快速的起伏，他双手被绑在一起无措的曲起又伸展，做着无谓的挣扎。  
李东海突然直起身子，阴茎环随意扔到他的小腹，抱臂扬扬下巴“自己戴上。”

“不许投机取巧，如果我发现了……”  
李东海故意拖长尾音，李赫宰顺着他的目光看过去，随即一哆嗦。床头的矮桌上放着细长的半透明马眼震动棒，他只瞄了一眼就知道那是干嘛的，他曾经被这么一根小小的东西玩到失禁。  
看见李赫宰惊恐的表情李东海才满意，他见人没动拿过那根细长的玩具放在手里颠了颠，特意放到他眼前晃晃“说实话，我更喜欢这个，我觉得你好像也挺喜欢的。”

李赫宰平白打了个哆嗦，慌忙坐起身子照做。  
李东海露出满意的表情，随手把东西放回原处拖把椅子坐好，好整以暇地欣赏李赫宰自慰。阴茎环最好是在完全充血的状态下套上去才有用，连着囊袋一起锁好，能让性器一直保持硬挺的状态。

“可以了。”  
眼瞧着那人手上的速度加快，李东海轻咳一声打断，示意他自己把环套好。李赫宰只够得到前面，那玩具还有专门为囊袋准备的环，可李东海说过让他自己戴好。李赫宰刚想求助又赶紧低下头，自己一个人在床上折腾了半天满头大汗也没能成功的锁住。  
李东海欣赏够了，好心站起来走过去，抓着李赫宰的手向后扯扣到铁艺床的床头，人被他带的直接躺回床上。李东海拍拍他的侧脸笑了“做不到的事情要记得求我。”

“求你…”李赫宰流露出一丝委屈的神色，下身肿胀着被束缚实在是不好受，他不得不低头服软以奢望这人快点消气。他宁愿挨上几鞭子也不喜欢这种感觉，什么光鲜亮丽的外表都会被原始欲望一点点撕扯开。  
李东海冲他笑笑，摇摇头颇为遗憾“嗯，好像差点什么。”

“是不是？”他歪过头冲着他笑，笑容一如既往的可爱，像只猫咪。  
李赫宰有些失神，嘴唇开合几下。

“主人…求你，帮帮我。”

 

就算是这种三段式的阴茎环也比马眼棒强，囊袋也被扣住后李赫宰难耐的喘息，在心里默默安慰自己。李东海像是猜中他在想什么，解开他的裤子褪到膝弯处，贪恋一般抚摸大腿，手掌从内侧摸到腿根才恋恋不舍的离开。  
他的眼睛又被遮住了，只通过听觉听得到李东海似乎去拿了什么东西回来。他不敢开口询问，只能绷紧身子等着，兴许是散鞭或者蜡烛，他紧张的抿嘴想着，不断思索可能的惩罚方式。至少能先提前有个心理准备，他不至于太狼狈。

“张嘴。”

“——唔！”李赫宰刚张开嘴就被塞进口球，不是项圈那种小的，而是一个完全充满他口腔的尺寸，撑得满满当当。他还来不及反应嘴里的东西只觉得下身被贴上一根冰凉的东西，还有柔软的布料把它们一圈圈缠在一起。  
房间里十分安静，李东海的呼吸像是刻意放轻了，几乎听不出屋子里还有人。他把震动棒和李赫宰缠好以后满意地拍拍手，小巧的遥控器在他手指间翻转几下按下开始键。细小的震动声从李赫宰下身传来，床上安静的人几乎是瞬间弹起来，上身挺起一个饱满的弧度左右翻腾挣扎。

李赫宰简直快要疯了，震动棒和自己动手的快感区别很大，一上来就是高速的震动几乎快要把他逼疯，那小巧的东西贴着他的柱身跳动，源源不断的快感从下身蔓延到四肢，可偏偏又被环套住找不到发泄口。欲望在体内横冲直撞找不到出口，套在囊袋上的东西硬生生阻断囊袋的收缩，整个人像被扼住脖子。  
眼上的黑布被他左右转头蹭掉，泪眼朦胧之中看见李东海心情极好地欣赏他如同上岸的鱼来回挣扎，又俯下身子凑到他耳边用轻柔的语调说道“从现在开始，半个小时。”

 

他不知道时间到底过去了多久，下身涨得生疼甚至错觉下一秒就要爆炸，而李东海还是原来那副样子，心情极好的上扬嘴角坐在最佳观赏角度看着。口球也没阻止他发出哀鸣，困顿之兽一般在床上来回扭动身体，原本板正的白衬衫被他折腾得凌乱。  
李东海抬腕看了眼时间，他知道李赫宰的程度，只是这点时间没什么问题。可能是他最近疏于调教，就这么一小会人就挣扎的像是要昏死过去。李赫宰的呼吸太急促了，光靠鼻腔无法消受，从嗓子里发出几声即将窒息的嘶鸣，他还难得体贴的给口球取出。

“呃……不行。求你…放开我”

李东海歪过头看他，李赫宰脸上满是汗水和泪水，眼神无助的望向他，表情隐忍。他有点开心了，他最喜欢李赫宰这种表情了，他打赌这人现在脑子里只有他，没那些旁的弯弯绕绕。  
这才对嘛，这才是他一个人的。  
他没去管这人越发激烈的挣扎，无视李赫宰在背后带着哭腔的求饶。小动物做错事情需要拍打几下让它记忆深刻，人当然也是动物了。李东海扯过散鞭握在手里，有什么比疼痛更记忆深刻吗。

“老规矩，自己数。”

他不答话也没关系，李东海无所谓的挑挑眉，目光扫视几下找到心仪的地方抬手挥舞手中的散鞭。忙于挣扎的人呜咽一声，老半天抖着声音回复。  
“……一。”

“听话，我不想听到没用的声音。”李东海揉揉他的头发，重复手上的动作。  
“不然我会记不清次数。”

 

第几次了？  
记不清了。

李赫宰终于崩溃了，梗起头又重重砸回床垫发出抽气声，下颌的骨头凌厉的凸显在皮肤，汗水顺着流进项圈。脑海中一直绷着的弦瞬间断开，他连咬牙忍耐的想法都找不到了，哭着让人放开自己，眼泪流得更凶，整个人烧得厉害连胸口的皮肤都是红的。李东海停下动作俯下身子，不慌不忙地抹掉眼泪亲吻他的皮肤，低声安抚。  
“你能坚持住的，对不对？”

“放开…我错了！！海海我错了…我真的错了”李赫宰噙着眼泪望他，李东海全然不理，轻柔地抚着他的侧脸不断啄吻“你可以的，放松……”

“很快就结束了…你能做到的。”

李赫宰发出小动物一般的哀鸣，眼泪糊住的双眼失去焦距，混着哭腔口齿不清的重复求饶。他已经到极限了，大脑像缺氧一样无法思考，所有的感官都集中于下身那一处。他呼吸的越来越急促，像是溺水的人刚刚爬上岸一样。  
他挣扎的太厉害，手腕的皮肤都有些泛红。李东海看他难受的厉害有点心疼了，李赫宰的眼泪顺着脸庞肆意流淌，泪眼朦胧地望着他呢喃乞求。  
他亲亲人的嘴唇贴着唇瓣命令“安静待好。”

刚刚还左右翻腾的人瞬间安静下来，李东海满意的拍拍他，把一直折磨他禁锢住性器的小环解开。震动棒此时像是奖励一样，李东海抓着他的那根连同小巧的玩具一起撸动几下，早已忍耐多时的肉棒射出一股股精液。那些液体喷溅得极远，有星星点点挂在李东海额角。  
被喷上精液也不恼，李东海取下玩具扔到一旁等人平复呼吸，游戏结束了。  
李赫宰深吸口气缓过神来，吸吸鼻子看见李东海委屈的不得了，被人用鞭子把手碰碰侧脸，那人露出他最喜欢的笑容，嘴角微微上扬一个恰到好处的角度，眼睛都笑得弯起来。

“做得很好，赫宰。”

李赫宰犹豫再三还是轻轻撅起嘴想讨一个奖励，李东海丝毫不吝啬，顺着他的意思吻过去，舌头探出来沿着唇瓣的形状描绘。这个吻来得格外不容易，李赫宰十分珍惜，急匆匆的回吻，讨好地含着他的舌头吸吮，恨不得使出浑身解数好好表现。  
他正意犹未尽时李东海拉开距离，恢复一贯的表情。

“刚才数到几了？”

李赫宰眨眨眼，完全不记得了。  
李东海一看他表情就知道，状似遗憾地叹气“真可惜，那就只能重来了。”

“对不起....”李赫宰小声道歉，有些紧张。他现在有点摸不着头脑，不知道李东海是不是已经消气了。  
李东海耸耸肩，把他的手从头顶放下来，抓着手腕扯下床。他还没说话，李赫宰倒是挺自觉，自己乖乖跪好，双手绑在一起在身前十分顺从。  
李东海蹲下身把他的衬衫扯开露出胸膛，上面还有他之前留下的吻痕，皮肤突遇冷空气后浮了层鸡皮疙瘩。乳尖有些红肿，一看就是之前也被好好“照顾”过。李赫宰抿嘴，看他盯着自己像是在琢磨什么便更不安了，嗫喏一阵开口。  
“我愿意受罚…”

李东海饶有兴趣，用散鞭把手挑起他的下巴“嗯？”

“想要你开心…”他说着用下巴蹭蹭把手“我以后不会犯错误了，所以对我做你想做的吧。”

李东海这下是真的开心了，满意的笑了笑连眼梢都透着愉悦，小表情得意的眉飞色舞像偷到鱼的猫。他笑嘻嘻地扯过旁边的乳夹给人戴好，又把乳夹连着的环套上他的柱身固定住，做好以后拍了拍肩膀“乖，三十。”

李赫宰满眼痴迷，不管他说什么都胡乱点头答应。不过三十个数而已，不过有点疼痛而已，只要李东海能一直这样对他笑，他什么都可以给他，什么都可以拿走。

散鞭在空中挥舞出一个漂亮的弧度，论起控制这个李东海还是极度自信的。他能确保抽打负重乳夹的力道也在李赫宰的承受范围之内，不在也没关系，李赫宰都能消化的。跪着的人条件反射地瑟缩一下，稳住声音回应皮鞭落到身上时的声响。

“一，谢谢您。”

 

接到J的电话时他们刚刚结束惩罚，李东海正坐在李赫宰身上要给他糖吃，这是他们一贯的流程，也是李赫宰最喜欢的。但J不会在深夜无缘无故打来电话，李东海比他反应的快，起身把手机扔给他。

“说。”李赫宰极其不悦，谁被打扰好事都会烦躁，李东海在一旁看他阴着脸觉得有趣，还挺凶哦。他趁着李赫宰听电话分不出神，坐到他旁边逗他玩，一会扯扯乳夹一会撸两把柱身。  
李赫宰良久没说话脸色一点点差起来，挂掉电话后隐隐有些戾色。

“海海，我得去堂会处理点事。”

“赵醇的人终于反水了？”李东海跨坐在他身上环住脖子，不慌不忙地蹭着硬挺的性器摆动腰肢。他这时候觉得自己跟古代祸害帝王理政的红颜祸水似的，亲了亲李赫宰的耳朵。  
“就这么穿着去，我跟你一起。”

 

J觉得今天堂主似乎心情格外的差，脸色阴沉行色匆匆的进大厅，穿了件宽大的黑色呢子大衣进堂会里都不肯脱。倒是他们的小少爷笑呵呵的，慢悠悠跟在李赫宰身后好像来看戏的客人。  
李赫宰额头起了层汗，李东海临走前特意调整了乳夹和阴茎环之间的长度，他挺直腰杆下身就被连带着扯住，本就涨得厉害的性器更是难受的要命，更别提胸前的疼痛。J从一旁走过来，低声告诉反水的分堂主都在这了，等他的处理。

“该问的都问清了吗？”

“是，本来就跟赵醇商量好了的，想拿…”J往李东海的方向瞥了眼压低嗓音“想拿少爷做文章…说赵醇私下找过的，也已经谈过了。”

李赫宰目光中露出些警告的意味，J顿时觉得后背一凉急忙止住话头。他离李赫宰很近，敏锐察觉出李赫宰的呼吸有些不稳，额头也一层薄汗。  
“您…身体不舒服吗？”

“闭嘴，做你该做的事。”李赫宰后撤一步拉开距离，眼中警告的意味加重。J屏住呼吸自知多言，赶紧低下头站到一边。  
李东海在一边觉得无聊了，噔噔噔跑过去撞到李赫宰身上，J又往旁边退了退，见惯不惯的避开视线接触。大厅里人人自危的紧张气氛下也就李东海还能笑得出来，他恶意挂在李赫宰身上贴着蹭了蹭“快点嘛，我着急了。”

又趴到他耳边低声问道“问完了不杀等什么呢？看我们做爱吗？”  
李赫宰被他撞得浑身一僵，差点闷哼出声。他拍拍李东海的后腰朗声道“找个干净地方解决掉吧，没什么用了。”

J觉得有些奇怪，以往的叛徒不会这么轻松放他们上路的。李赫宰拧紧眉头变得烦躁“说话听不懂吗？“

“按照老规矩，处理掉。”

“您不再审一下？”

“你审出来了吗？”李赫宰越来越躁动，李东海仗着他的大衣挡着来回揉弄柱身，偏偏J还好死不死的一遍遍拖时间。

J一愣，摇摇头。

“那我费时间有什么用，以前怎么处理现在就怎么处理。”李赫宰挥挥手“明天再说这几个堂口归谁管。”

李东海满意了，不管不顾咬了下李赫宰的嘴唇十分嚣张，飞扬跋扈的扬起下巴。  
“让他们都出去，我要在这。”

 

J关上门的时候听到里面传来奇怪的声音，他顿了下动作又赶紧给关上了。  
屋里，李赫宰被推到常坐的主位椅子上，李东海跨在他腿侧扯开裤链，急匆匆地把两根握在一起套弄，吻上他的嘴唇交换彼此的津液。  
李东海喘息着贴上他，沾了一手体液主动向自己身后探过去。李赫宰也跟着插进手指扩张，他胸前被乳夹扯得生疼，从痛感中升起一股奇异的快感。似乎李东海比他还兴奋，草草扩张几下就扶着他的性器想塞进体内，没怎么扩张的后穴异常紧致，把他夹得紧紧的。

“嗯…别急海海，你会疼…”李赫宰扬起下巴倒吸口气，双手抓着他的臀瓣向两边拉扯两下又被人捏着下巴吻住。  
他身上的人皱着眉起伏晃动腰肢，分身向外吐着清液，李东海抓着他的乳夹扯动几下，不住的喘息“你真的，站在这训人太性感了…”

“现在这样不性感吗？”李赫宰咧开嘴角心情十分好，刚才的烦躁一扫而空，舌尖舔过嘴唇合上他的节奏向上顶弄，刻意压低音调再配上那副恨不得把他吃掉的表情有些玩味。  
“谢谢主人的奖励。”

 

李东海却伸手卡住他的脖颈微微用力，起伏得越发频繁快速断断续续的威胁“你不许…嘶轻点、不许看别人。”

“我只有你。”

“永远不许拒绝我。”

“你想做什么都可以。”

“你是我的。”  
李东海像个小老虎，呲牙咧嘴的。明明被身下顶弄得有些失焦还硬要一副凶狠的模样，李赫宰目光更加柔软，他加重身下的力度，柔声答应。

“嗯，是你一个人的。”


End file.
